Fever
by ws1016
Summary: Giotto caught a fever and G said he have the perfect medicine for It ? "G.." G looked at him "where's the medicine that you mentioned?" giotto asked "I'm giving them to you " G smirked "huh?" giotto stared at G for awhile , after a few minute, realization suddenly hit him "do you mean.."


Fever

Giotto was doing his paper work until suddenly the dying will flame on giotto's forehead dimmed

"aaaahh..! G , let's continue it tomorrow" the blonde boss complained to his red-headed right hand man. As the said right-hand man come to check his work.

"Geez.. you're hopeless, what kind of boss are you? " G sighed causing the first boss of vongola to pout.

"I'm tired of this paper works~!" he whined

"Hmm..you've done more than half of it , well , I guess it's okay.. let's continue it tomorrow.."

"yay! Ahh.. I'm going crazy doing all of this!" he continued his complains

"yes, yes , could you stop complaining, boss" G said with a hint of teasing tone of his voice

"Mou.. stop calling me 'boss' already~! We're done with work" giotto said

"whatever ,giotto..let's go home" G walked toward his boss and kissed him on the cheek

"wha-what are you doing, G ?!" the blonde blushed and touched his cheek where G kissed him

"Now now.. you're the one who said that we're not on work anymore, aren't you , giotto? Saa, stop talking , and let's go home " G grabbed his lover's hand and lead him to his car as the smaller male followed behind him quietly while blushing madly

Today the usual blonde was unusually quiet and the red head started to feel awkward

"Giotto?" He called out to his lovers

"Yes,G?" the other replied

"Is there something wrong?" he asked with a hint of worry

"No,why did you ask?"

"Uhm..no..you're just.. awfully quite today" G reasoned

"ahahah..so you prefer me being loud, huh? " giotto laughed

G sensed something is off with giotto's laugh .. usually the blonde laughs are more cheerful but he just shrugged it off because he though that his lover's just tired.

"G?" His boss called

"what?"

"I want to go home" giotto said as he started to breath harshly

"be patient , Giotto.. Just a little lon-Giotto? Are you sick?!" G started to panic when he heard giotto's ragged breathing

"Nah, I'm just tired" He denied as he tried to control his breath

"Do you have a fever?"

"I.. don't know, G" he mumbled quietly as the red head suddenly park his car to the side road after that he brought their face closer and touched the blonde forehead with his own.

"tsk..as I though .. you got a fever, let's go to the hospital"

"No, G.. Let's just go home!" he resisted

"Giotto, you've to get your fever treated!" G scolded gently

"G.. I don't want to go to hospital!" Giotto whined and give his best puppy eyes

"alright , I get it,I get it already , let's go home , okay?" G sighed in defeat

"Thank you , I love you , G.." Giotto mumbled

"Now stop talking and sleep for a little while , I'll wake you up later" G said and kissed his lover's temple

"nmm.." giotto mumbled and ten he dozed off

"Giotto,we're home.. wake up" G shook the blonde softly

"Mrgh.." Giotto groaned, not waking up

"Geez, really.. you spoiled boss" he teased quietly and decide to lift him up and carry him to their bedroom as he placed him down gently on their king-sized bed

"Nmm..G..m-more~!" the blonde moaned on his sleep

"you little pervert.." G smiled and ruffle his lover's hair

"nghh…g-gonna cum~!" giotto growled as he make a seductive face

"This is bad .. I'm getting hard" G mumbled to himself and looked down to his hardening member

"I love you , G.. you're the best" Giotto said with sweet tone and a smile

"This is getting really bad.. I've got wake him up before I attacked him" he nodded to himself and decided to wake giotto up

"Giotto..wake up !" he called

"humm.."

"Giotto!" he raised his voice but not to loud

"Hmm?G? " the blonde said when he started to stir awake as a blushed start to make their way to his cheek , probably he remembered the dream he had

"you're awake now?" he asked

"uhm.." giotto rubbed his eyes in a cute manner which make G to smile at his lover's doing

"can you sit up?" he ask and slowly he help giotto to sit back up as he checked his lover's body temperature once again

"hmm..the fever haven't gone down yet , wait here for a bit , I'll bring you the medicine" with that, G leave the room to get the medicine

After awhile , G come back to the room , bringing the medicine and a pot of ice water

"Here, eat this .." he handed out two pills of the medicine and give it to giotto but the other didn't take it

"ahhhh.." giotto opened his mouth , signaling G to feed it to him

"you can do it yourself , can't you?" G reasoned causing the smaller one to pout "Geez,stop acting like a spoiled brat already.. I can't believe you're actually our boss" he sighed and brought the pill to the front of giotto's mouth , but this time, the blonde shut his mouth tight

"what is it this time?" G said as he started to feel annoyed " you want me to call you 'honey'?" giotto shook his head "feed you mouth to mouth ?" he looked at giotto for answers and he saw giotto blushing and nodding at the same time

"you little-"

"ahhh~" giotto opened his mouth again , waiting for the medicine

"Tsk.." the red head clicked his tongue " fine , wait for a bit " G sighed as he eat the pills and brought their face closer and 'transferred' the medicine to his lover

"now, don't swallow it first" then G drank a mouth ful of water and shared it with giotto via mouth to mouth again

As the two of them pulled back , a string of saliva connected them "swallow it up , giotto " the blonde do as he was told

"how are you feeling,giotto?"G asked

"uhm..I feel a little hot and little bit dizzy but..ahh! as I thought , the medicine taste better when G feed it to me" he smiled brightly which make the red-head blushed a little

"ahem! By the way , giotto.." G cleared his throat awkwardly

Giotto titled his head to the side and give G and innocent look

'ugh..stop being so adorable!' G shouted on his mind

"what's wrong, G?"

"ah..I was wondering..the dream you had earlier..do you have a wet dream about us having sex?" G smirked when he saw a blush on the smaller male's cheek

"A-ah! Th-that.." Giotto flushed face get redder as time passed

"hmm?" with the smirk that haven't left his face, he looked at giotto

"if..if it's true..will you get angry ?" giotto hung his head down , preparing himself for the lecture that he might receive from the red head , but instead of getting a lecture , G slowly pulled him into an embrace

"There's no way I will get angry , you're really cute ,giotto" G whispered on giotto's ear and started to nibble on it

"aahhnn..G.." he moaned

"Ah..your ears are still as sensitive as ever, huh? My beloved giotto" then he blow oh his lover's ear causing the other to shiver as the blonde closed his mouth tightly to prevent himself from moaning out loud

"anyway, giotto..you know.. I've got a perfect medicine for your fever" G smirked

"B-but I already have the medicine you gave to me just now.." giotto said confusedly

"No..not that kind of medicine..you'll see later..do you want it?"

"If it was G..then I guess it's okay" giotto said

"why so?"

"because..I believe in G " the blonde smiled causing the red head to smile back as his hand started to make their way down to the boss' chest

"nmhh.." giotto moaned

"let out your voice, love..there's no one here" G said as he pulled away

"mrghh.." the boss still refused to open his mouth

"you really are stubborn aren't you? Then I guess I will have to forced you,..boss" G said seductively before forcefully slamming his lip back with the others , licking , asking for entrance which the other reflexively granted by opening his mouth letting the red-head wet and hot tongue to explore his warm mouth as he moaned out loudly and lewdly as they tongue danced together in a beautiful rhythm.

After a few minute later , the two pulled back because of the need of oxygen with a string of saliva which still connecting them as one as the two of them panted and gasping for air

"G.." G looked at him "where's the medicine that you mentioned?" giotto asked

"I'm giving them to you " G smirked

"huh?" giotto stared at G for awhile , after a few minute, realization suddenly hit him "do you mean.."

"yeah.. it's the medicine I'm talking about" G said simply

"But I was sick!" giotto looked at his mate

"that's why I said it was a medicine.."

"but..you will caught my fever.." he reasoned

"I will not ,I'm going to cure you without getting sick myself" the other denied "now,shall we continue?" G looked at his lover

Giotto said nothing but stare at his red-headed right man and with a little hesitation he nodded

"good boy " G smiled as he continue what was he doing

"but, G.."

"hmm?"

"just..3 round at max, okay?"

"roger that, boss"

As G make his way further down to the other's erection to gently stroked on it

"anmhh~~!" giotto moaned out loudly when he felt his erection was stroked as he immediately shut his mouth tight with his hands

"didn't I said to let out your beautiful voice, giotto?" G said with a husky voice combined with seductive tone as he removed giotto's hand from his mouth

Once again , G brought their lips together in a passionate kiss , this time , his hand started to make their way ,exploring the familiar body he was holding on his embrace make sure to stop at the chest to tease the pink nipples

Circling it with the skillful tongue licking sucking and biting with his mouth to make it erect before using the hands to the other nipple pinching and pulling on it making sure for the sensitive nipples to be nice red and perked up before making his way down , to the stomach dipping his tongue into the navel , licking it teasingly

"Hyaa..ngh..G!" the blonde moaned loudly when his lover touched his sensitive spots as his lover get his way back to kissed him full on the lips which he accepted gratefully

Then G moved down to the aroused member teasing it by massaging the balls and inner thigh around the erection with his hand before sucking and biting it to leave a mark on the pale white soft skin

"S-stop teasing,G!" giotto panted

"yes,yes" only the reply he got which make him pout before suddenly

"aack!" giotto gasped when he felt a wet and warm wall surrounding his erection only to find out it was his lover's hot warm mouth

On the other hand, the red head bobbing his head up and down in a steady slow pace before increasing his pace as each time passed

"G-gonna cu-" before giotto can finished his sentence he reached his climax and come which G swallowed it all

"whoa..your come taste hotter than usual..is it because of the fever?" G teased and smirked

"sh-shut up..! just do it already~~!" the blonde whined as he moaned

Giving the tip a lick, G finally leave his lover's member and go to his entrance

"uhh..it feels weird" giotto moaned when G inserted one finger into his hole

"Giotto , your inside feels a lot hotter than usual too.." then G pulled out his finger

"Eh? G?" confused, giotto searched for his lover that was leaving him to get something

After a several minute , G comeback with a mug of iced water

"What're you doing G ? " giotto asked cutely

"Just you see , my love , I'm gonna cool you down " he smirked before climbing back to the bed where his cute lover is waiting still holding that mug of iced water

"Say, Giotto .. do you mind if we wet the bed ? " G asked

"No.. I don't " Giotto answered with a slightly confused expression but with a smile.

"Thanks " G kissed him on the lip

When Giotto is concentrated with the kiss , G's hand make their way to grab some ice from the mug and with those ice he teased the erect nipples and his erect member

"Hyaa~ it's cold , G ! " giotto flinched when the ice touched his soft skin which G replied with a apologetic smile

"Let's try doing something else.. " G looked at his lover

"Something like wha-ah!" Giotto's word was cut when an ice touched his entrance

"Look, giotto... it melted so fast " G said

"Hnn.." Giotto whimper

"Just wait a minute , love " G kissed his lover all over from his head , forehead , eyes , nose , and lip before he inserted the ice into Giotto's tight entrace without warning together with his first finger

"G!" Giotto shivered when he feels the ice inside him

"Giotto..say what ? I can feel the ice melted in instant "

Then G continued with inserting his second and third finger together with ices

"It's hurt G..and cold too" Giotto whimpered as a tears started to form on his eyes

"Bear with it , my beloved " G , he didn't like seeing his lover in pain , as he kissed his lover nibbling on the soft pink lips , tongue dancing together and waited for giotto to adjust to his finger.

"M-move" with that one command , G started to thrust in and out with a fast pace

"G- ahh~ nghh.." many kind of different lewd sound come from giotto's mouth as he moaned in pleasure

When G think that the hole was stretched enough he pulled out his finger and a sound of dissapointmen can be heard

Then G positioned himself in front of the entrance before slowly he entered giotto

"G-"

"Here share your pain with me , giotto " G said with a gentle voice and lift giotto up to his lap , supporting him by placing his hand around his neck as his hands holding his waist

As G slowly entered , Giotto dug his nail on G's back . With how hard Giotto dug his nail , G can sensed how painful it was and he kissed giotto gently hoping that it would ease the pain.

After all of him was inside , he waited for giotto as he hold him like he would break anytime

Several minutes passed and giotto's painful expression started to ease a little

"Move " he said

G started to move slowly and then faster amd faster , fucking his lover roughly but filled witg loves and passion.

"N-ngh..ahh! There! " an erotic cry which was filled with passion come out from Giotto's sweet lips when G hit his sweet prostate hard , thrusting on the same spot again and again causing the smaller male before him being a moaning mess

Only cries , scream and hard breathing sounds can be heard in the room

Soon after the warm wall those surrounding G's dick tightened , which signaling that the blonde's going to come anytime soon , G knows that he reached his limit too

"Let's come together , giotto " he said before giving giotto few more hard and deep thrust before he release his load inside of his lover's tight hole as the two of them fall to the bed with G's in top of giotto

"G-get off , you're heavy " giotto panted

"Yes , yes " G nodded and moved his body away from his boss' and pulled out th softened member

"Look, now I'm all sticky " Giotto complained " not to mention my bottom half" he pouted

"Do you want to take a bath?"

"Yea and in the end it will lead to a shower sex but well whatever , carry me " he ordered

"Hai,hai you spoiled brat" G rolled his eyes playfully before lifting the smaller boy princess style and carried him to the bathroom

-setting skip-

In the end they did it 5 time , inside the bathroom and after they've got out ..

"I've said that you can do it , and didn't I told you that only 3 round at the max? How could you do this to me,G? Now my hips are aching , I don't think I can walk anymore " Giotto sulked after they've done showering

"I said I'm sorry , stop sulking already , okay ? I'm sorry, I lose my control " G apologized

"I'm gonna take a day off tommorow " Giotto said

"Yes , yes , just for tommorow " G sighed

"Really?! Usually you're-"

"Yea..since it's my fault too.. by the way how's your fever ?"

"Hmm? I think it's gone" giotto touched his own forehead to check on his temperature

"Let me see " then he compared their temperature " I guess it's gone.." he mumbled

"See? Sex's the best medicine for fever !" G teased

"Shut up " he blushed

"Hahah..I'm just joking , Giotto"

"..."

"Giotto" he called out

"What?"

"I love you" he whispered gently

"I know.. Love you too" giotto replied in same way and smiled softly

As the two of them once again shared a passionate kiss and dozed off to their dream land

-Fin-


End file.
